criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Blow Off Some Steam
Blow Off Some Steam is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirteenth case of Stonemoor and the seventy-third overall. It is featured as the first case set in Smoky Heights. Plot As the team arrived in Smoky Heights, Spencer and the player attended the first day of the Wrench & Gear contest, hosted by socialite Annelyse Pierce. While at the aeronautical display, Spencer and the player enjoyed a hot dog before settling into the stand to watch the event. Soon, steampack engineer Otis Beckham flew up into the air with his steampack. Suddenly, his steampack started shaking and broke down, prompting Otis to fall to his death in front of the crowd. The pair quickly taped off the scene and started the investigation, labelling inventor Wyatt Hunt, private eye August Branson, and event spectator Arnold Rossi as suspects. Valerie then told the player and her husband that Otis' workshop had been lit on fire. The fire department quickly extinguished the flames and the pair investigated, labelling the victim's apprentice, Payton Fox, as a suspect before discovering Luddite protester Karl Sistine was responsible for the fire. The team then learned from Valentina that the contest were cleaning up the crash site and that evidence would be lost. With that news, the pair raced back and stopped the clean-up, searching through the crash site once more. Finally, they arrested Arnold Rossi for the murder. The player and Spencer confronted the event spectator about the murder and Arnold initially denied the evidence. However when Spencer asked him about his partnership with Otis for the steampack, Arnold snapped and claimed that the victim was a manipulative bastard and that he deserved to die. Arnold then explained that he was the victim's foster brother and that they were like best friends for life, wanting to go from every foster home to another together as a pair. When they both grew up and decided to create their own steampack with specialized technology to feed the rider mid-air to enter in the Wrench & Gear inventor's contest, they worked endless hours till it was done. However, when Otis told Arnold that he didn't need him anymore after they were finished, it blinded Arnold with rage. He then snuck into the workshop in the dead of night and sabotaged the victim's steampack so it would plummet to earth the following day. Judge South then gave Arnold 25 years in prison for the homicide. In the aftermath, a bruised Payton came to the station and told them that she was attacked by someone on her way to the crash site to collect the remains of Otis's steampack so she could repair it for the inventions display. They then went to the crash site where they found a piece of torn fabric in Payton's tool belt that had been left behind. Valerie then told them that she found out the torn fabric was from a Luddite badge, which led them to ask Payton if she saw the Luddite running away, leading the apprentice to direct them to the aeronautical display. There, they found a torn sign that belonged to Luddite protester Kayla Sistine, sister to the Luddite they met during the murder investigation, Karl Sistine. Kayla then told them that technology was infer abominations and that they would not stand for the technology taking over the city of Stonemoor. The detectives then fined the duo for attacking Payton and gave Payton the all-clear to continue her work. After Emilio and the player recovered some photos of Otis to put for a memorial of the fallen inventor, they asked August Branson, who agreed to help host the memorial. After all these events, Chief Flanagan told them that the team would have to keep an eye on the Wrench & Gear contest and keep it safe from the Luddite protest movement led by the Sistine siblings. Summary Victim *'Otis Beckham' (killed after his steampack malfunctioned) Murder Weapon *'Sabotaged Steampack' Killer *'Arnold Rossi' Suspects Profile *The suspect rides a hot air balloon. *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect eats chilli dogs. Profile *The suspect rides a hot air balloon. *The suspect knows mechanics. Appearance *The suspect wears a felt hat. Profile *The suspect rides a hot air balloon. *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect eats chilli dogs. Appearance *The suspect wears a felt hat. Profile *The suspect rides a hot air balloon. *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect eats chilli dogs. Appearance *The suspect wears a felt hat. Profile *The suspect rides a hot air balloon. *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect eats chilli dogs. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer rides a hot air balloon. *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer eats chilli dogs. *The killer is aged over 21 years old. *The killer wears a felt hat. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Grassy Field. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Faded Poster) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Unknown Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Wyatt Hunt) *Question Wyatt on the sabotage. (New Crime Scene: Aeronautical Exhibition) *Investigate Aeronautical Exhibition. (Clues: Brown Satchel, Victim's Book) *Examine Brown Satchel. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: August Branson) *Ask August if he knew the victim. *Examine Victim's Book. (Result: Signature; New Suspect: Arnold Rossi) *Ask Arnold about the victim signing his copy of their book. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Steampack) *Analyze Steampack. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows mechanics) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides a hot air balloon) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Workshop. (Clues: Tool Kit, Match Box, Broken Object) *Examine Tool Kit. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Payton Fox) *Inform Payton of Otis' death. (Attribute: Payton knows mechanics) *Examine Match Box. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Karl Sistine) *Confront Karl about the arson. (Attribute: The killer rides a hot air balloon) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Wrench) *Analyze Wrench. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chilli dogs; New Crime Scene: Aeronautical Display) *Investigate Aeronautical Display. (Clues: Torn Ticket, Faded Photo) *Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Upcoming Event Ticket) *Confront Wyatt over the Otis vs Wyatt inventing match. (Attribute: Wyatt knows mechanics, rides a hot air balloon and eats chilli dogs) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo of the Victim) *Analyze Photo of the Victim. (02:00:00) *Speak to August about taking a photo of the victim. (Attribute: August knows mechanics and rides a hot air balloon) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Crash Site. (Clues: Carboard Box, Broken Jewellery, Map) *Examine Carboard Box. (Result: Blueprints) *Confront Arnold over the blueprints for the steampack. (Attribute: Arnold knows mechanics, rides a hot air balloon and eats chilli dogs) *Examine Broken Jewellery. (Result: Heart Necklace) *Ask Payton about the victim's feelings for her. (Attribute: Payton rides a hot air balloon and eats chilli dogs) *Examine Map. (Result: Attack Plan) *Confront Karl about his plan to sabotage the event. (Attribute: Karl knows mechanics and eats chilli dogs) *Investigate Steampack Table. (Clues: Toolbox, Locked Panel) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Hot Dog Wrapper) *Analyze Hot Dog Wrapper. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged over 21 years old) *Examine Locked Panel. (Result: Wrench Found) *Examine Wrench. (Result: Black Fuzz) *Analyze Black Fuzz. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a felt hat) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Revolution Has Begun! (1/6). (1 star) The Revolution Has Begun! (1/6) *See what happened to Payton Fox. *Investigate Grassy Field. (Clue: Payton's Tool Belt) *Examine Payton's Tool Belt. (Result: Torn Fabric) *Analyze Torn Fabric. (06:00:00) *Ask Payton if she saw where her attackers ran off to. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Aeronautical Exhibition. (Clue: Torn Sign) *Examine Torn Sign. (Result: Luddite Sign) *Confront Kayla Sistine and her brother Karl about attacking Payton. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Emilio wants to do for Otis. *Investigate Victim's Workshop. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Otis's Photos) *Analyze Otis's Photos. (03:00:00) *Ask August to hold the memorial for Otis. (Reward: Steampunk Suit MALE, Steampunk Dress FEMALE) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, meaning to release strong emotions or energy by engaging in some kind of enjoyable, vigorous, or relaxing activity. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Smoky Heights